1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic control device accommodating within a casing a printed circuit board mounted with a plurality of electronic parts, and to a jig device therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic control device and a jig device 200 therefor which is useful for fixing a casing in a circuit operation checking process and the like.
2. Related Art
In an electronic control device, an enclosure type casing is used to accommodate therein a printed circuit board mounted with a plurality of electronic parts and to hold fixedly a casing connector near its opening. A checker connector of a checking apparatus is inserted from the opening of the casing into the casing connector to electrically connect an electronic control circuit on the printed circuit board to the checking apparatus, so that the operation of the electronic control circuit may be checked by the checking apparatus.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 8, a casing 11 is generally shaped by molding and solidifying a molten metal in molding dies so that the casing 11 has an enclosure structure determined by the shape of the molding dies (not shown) and has a sufficient depth. Each of inner wall surfaces 11b of the casing 11 facing each other is shaped to have an inclination of a draw angle .theta., so that the casing 11 and the inner die may be separated from each other, for instance, the inner die is drawn from the casing 11, after the molding process. When the casing 11 is 10 shaped by way of aluminum alloy die casting, for instance, it is required to maintain wall thickness of the casing 11 for minimizing voids and the like arising from molten metal flow in the casting process or for reducing weight. For this reason, each of outer wall surfaces 11c of the casing 11 is shaped to have the same draw angle .theta..
As shown in FIG. 9, an electronic circuit 15 including electronic parts 17a and 17b mounted on a printed circuit board 16 is accommodated within the casing 11. The electronic control circuit 15 is connected to a casing connector 19 mounted on the printed circuit board 16 and positioned near an opening 11a of the casing 11, so that the electronic circuit 15 accommodated within the casing 11 is checked in the following process by a checking apparatus 100 by the use of a jig device 200 which fixedly holds the casing 11 thereon.
The outer wall surface 11c of the casing 11 is first placed on a horizontal reference plane of the jig device 200 in such a manner that its opening 11a is directed to open in a lateral or horizontal direction. Under this condition, pins of the casing connector 19 of the printed circuit board 16 are directed upward and angularly deviates from the reference plane of the jig device 200 by the draw angle .theta. of the inner wall surface 11b of the casing 11 (FIG. 8). It is preferred that a checker connector 120 which mates with the casing connector 19 of the printed circuit board 16 at the side of the opening 11a is moved in parallel with the reference plane of the jig device 200. Thus, the directions of mating between the casing connector 19 within the casing 11 and the checker connector 120 of the checking apparatus differ by the draw angle .theta. of inclination of the inner wall surface 11b. As a result, the connectors 19 and 120 are disabled to be inserted each other smoothly. Even if those are forced to be inserted, unnecessary stress exerts on the connectors 19 and 120 or on the printed circuit board 16. Thus, it is likely to result in that the connectors 19 and 120 or the printed circuit board 16 will be damaged.